Venganza
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: Geist era como la hermana que siempre quiso tener y le costaba saber cuál de las dos tenía el papel de la mayor.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la trama original de Saint Seiya son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada, Shueshia, Toei Animation y quienes pagaron las respectivas licencias.

**N/A:** Hola a todos, antes que nada, gracias por clickear en éste fic/one-shot. La historia se encuentra ubicada en el momento entre que los caballeros de bronce recuperan el casco de Sagitario en la Isla Calavera y Shaina va a buscar a Seiya al hospital.

Ésta es la segunda respuesta a mi tabla Griega de Crack&Roll: **Philia**: es un nivel que va más allá de lo carnal, no es tan primitivo. Es amistad y amor fraternal.

Espero que les guste y, por si les da curiosidad, el primer fic se llama **Lo Prohibido**. Disfruten.

* * *

.

**Venganza  
Por Nekane Lawliet**

.

.**  
**

**Philia**

.**  
**

Muerta_._ Estaba muerta y el "_Santo Padre" _no había desperdiciado esa oportunidad para burlarse de ella al informarle, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo, burla y una pena que no sentía, que Seiya y sus amigos eran los culpables de eso.

Odiaba al nuevo Patriarca, lo odiaba tanto como odiaba a Seiya y no podía evitar sentir que enloquecería en medio de su sobrehumano esfuerzo por contener la sarta de insultos para la figura del líder de la Orden de Athena. Así que, sintiendo que si se quedaba un poco más en ese sitio no iba a poder contenerse, asintió, reverenció y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar con rápidos y veloces pasos.

Un sentimiento extraño al que no lograba ponerle nombre le oprimía el pecho, dificultando su respiración y provocando que apretara los puños con tal fuerza que se encajó las uñas en la carne. De alguna manera se sentía culpable, pues había sido ella quien había recomendado al Patriarca Arles enviar el casco de la armadura de Sagitario a la Isla Calavera, con el propósito de que su amiga lo vigilara y tuviera la oportunidad de recobrar su honor. Ahora sabía que nunca más volvería a intentar ser un buen samaritano, por que las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas.

Pero rápidamente su enojo inicial se transformó en un abatimiento interno: estaba muerta. Apenas era que asimilaba el hecho y sólo entonces sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

A ratos, recordaba remotamente a la familia que nunca tuvo por culpa de su constante ir y venir y, sobre todo, por su ingreso a la Orden de Athena, pero entonces desechaba la idea sustituyéndola con la remembranza de su honor y estatus como uno de los Santos femeninos más poderosos… pero muy especialmente por ella.

Desde el principio, su amistad había sido muy anormal. Iniciada por una primera pelea y una soberana paliza que se propinaron tan sólo conocerse, reía cada vez que lo recordaba, pues luego de eso se vieron obligadas a compartir habitación y castigo, muy a pesar de ellas. En realidad no recordaba cómo habían empezado a ser amigas; quizá fue el día que jugaron con el agua jabonosa con la que, se suponía, debían fregar los pisos, o tal vez la vez que estuvo enferma y ella le había regalado un chocolate o cuando llegó llorando porque un niño la había condenado al verle el rostro.

En realidad, no lo recordaba y tampoco era que le importara recordarlo.

La había extrañado desde el día que la exiliaron a la Isla Calavera, sintiéndose realmente sola cuando la despidió en el puerto; pues ya no había con quien hablar o con quien reír. Muchas veces, en las cartas que se escribían, Geist le había sugerido dejar de ser tan hostil con Marín y que iniciara una amistad con la amazona del Águila, su amiga aseguraba que la pelirroja era una persona maravillosa y ella no lo ponía en tela de juicio. Pero Marín no era _su tipo de persona_. Era amable, gentil, obediente y sensible, a pesar de ser mortífera en combate, seguía siendo demasiado femenina para el gusto de Shaina de Cobra, no tenía nada en contra del águila, incluso podría decirse que le agradaba, pero de eso a ser amigas había distancias abismales.

De pronto, no pudo evitar soltar una risa cuando recordó cómo varios Santos y Amazonas había malinterpretado su cercana amistad. Si, era verdad que su relación era muy estrecha e íntima, no había secretos entre ellas y nada le sucedía a la otra sin que se enteraran, pero ¿pareja? Totalmente absurdo. Más bien, Geist era como la hermana que siempre quiso tener y le costaba saber cuál de las dos tenía el papel de la mayor.

Suspiró y entró a su cabaña, donde la esperaba la comida hecha. Sonrió al leer la nota de Cassius deseándole un buen día; se deshizo de su máscara, pero antes de sentarse a desayunar, echó un vistazo al cofre de su armadura: ese día había pedido permiso para ir, ella misma, a matar a Seiya de Pegaso.

Porque merecía la muerte más que ninguno de los otros traidores.

Porque lo odiaba.

Y sobre todo, porque había tomado la vida de su mejor amiga.


End file.
